


Apple like no other

by Storycollector



Series: The Spirits of the Past, Present and Future Stories [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Bromance, how a certain tool was invented, worlds connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storycollector/pseuds/Storycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 1966 and a boy makes a discovery that will change his life and his world forever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Apple like no other - ENG**   
_The real world, summer1966, California_

Little Steve enjoys these summer holidays. He rides his bike, plays with his friends, swims with them in the pool and sometimes they explore the town and its surroundings together, sometimes Steve goes alone. 

His hair still a bit wet from the last swimming he rode on his shimmering bike through the town. He was in the neighbourhood near the part of town where he has lived with his adoptive parents when something caught his attention.

Every time he rode through the street, he looked at the numbers written on the houses and every time the line ended with a house with a number 42 on it. Only this time there was one two story house too many. The number on the building was overgrown with some creeping plant. The boy frowned, it can’t be, houses don’t grow overnight.

Steve rode to the fence where he left his bike and sneaked to the house. His curiosity overrode his good manners. The boy found a window that was easy to open even and Steve being slender and nimble didn’t take long to get inside. Once he got there, he took a moment to listen for any signs of the owner of the house approaching. Then he relaxed a bit and started to explore his surroundings. He was prepared to find something unusual but his discoveries were so far disappointing.

The room looked like any other middle class living room. Television, sofa, bookshelves, table. He was just about to turn his back to the furniture when he noticed something. On the table lay a lean, smooth object. The boy came closer to take a look at such oddity. It was a slim dark plate from a hard but light material. The boy turned that unknown thing over. On the backside was engraved a picture, maybe a symbol for something. Our boy has immediately recognized a silhouette of an apple but one side was zigzagged as if someone has begun to eat that piece of fruit already. 

It didn’t do anything at all. At first. But as the child was turning it over and over, he must have pushed a button and the object lit up with a bluish glow. On the board’s display appeared several colourful pictures. Tapping at few of them showed the curious boy various things like photos, maps and even a record of a sports event Steve watched on television the other day. He would like to discover what else can that weird slab do but suddenly he heard voices. He slid behind a chair in front of the tv and prayed that the house inhabitants won’t catch him sneaking around their home. 

In came two middle aged men. Little Steve has taken only few careful peeks from his hideout but even so he could see that the men were similar in appearance with only few differences. Could these two be relatives? Anyway they looked like humans, talked like born and raised Americans with no foreign accent and wore well-tailored suits.

The stouter one took the thin square plate into his hands and began examining it. After scanning the backside with his eyes he spoke up: “An apple someone took a bite from? Are you serious?” 

“Yes, she likes them so why not,” answered the bearded one. “Yes, but...” “Besides it’s important for her story so you can’t complain about it being irrelevant.”

“It’s not about that. I find it strongly distasteful to remind someone that she was poisoned, with her favourite food no less,” grouched the first one.   
They were talking about the last Snow White and the upgraded magic mirror they have constructed. They truly were siblings and they called themselves Grimms like the German professors of linguistics. 

The second one took an examining look at his companion. They were closer than anyone could imagine and they knew secrets no one else would understand. Whenever one of them was upset the other one has noticed it immediately. The blond one has fidgeted with the cuffs on his suit. Then he made a few steps towards his sibling and laid his hand on his brother’s shoulder: “You are still upset about what I have said earlier.”

At first his brother didn’t say anything, gradually his expression changed from a frown to a weary one: “About you wanting to throw years – no, hundreds of years – of our work out of the window. Do you expect me to rejoice after hearing something like that?” He stopped for a moment before he continued: “We had avowed to help them as much as we will be capable of. This oath applies for the Storians and this world equally.” 

The stories were true. All of them happened exactly the way they were written. They were happening out of the mortals’ reach though. No more than a handful of beings were given the gift of being able to go through the boundary between the two dimensions. Two of which were having a conversation in a living room with a boy behind their chair. Although not all stories, not even the fairy tales, ended always happily. 

“As much as we can, yes, I just ask myself if we are doing the right things,” whispered his one year younger sibling. 

The second one, the one with a moustache, has finally put down the weird slab and stood up. Maybe a bit too forcefully, he realised in retrospect. “They are trying to imitate them. The good examples, I must say,” he turned to his sibling and friend, “when we opened the school, the education quotas in this world have risen as well.” 

Giles laughed wistfully: “They imitate them, yes, and then they proceed to write a story full of violence and hatred and follow that one just as diligently.”

His brother Milton has looked deep in his eyes, clasping his sibling’s shoulders with his hands. He was looking for support that they were giving each other those many years before: “Isn’t this a reason good enough to justify continuing with our work?” 

His brother Giles let his glance wander to the floor to avoid any eye contact: “You can’t force anyone to sacrifice for someone they don’t know.”

His brother snarled: “Interesting. You didn’t say that when we were building the school.” Then his eyes and face softened significantly: “They wouldn’t have to relive the stories of the previous generations if the Earthlings lived longer and, what’s more, had better memory.”

There, on the opposite side of the Veil of Imagination, diverse kinds of stories were happening and this fact brought along a very contrastive flowing of time. Places exist where the time doesn’t fly at all or it runs twice as fast as on Earth. 

The fairy tale characters lived their stories, lived happily ever after and then had their own children. These, too, lived their own stories. In many cases, albeit with little differences sometimes, their story was a copy of the tale their parents went through. 

The idea of the Grimm Brothers – Milton and Giles – was to build a school for the characters of fairy tales to teach them how to successfully accomplish the quests of their respective stories. Due to this plan new and new generations of mortals on Earth have been introduced to Snow White, Cinderella and others, allowing fairy tales to go on like before.

On the other hand, for a considerable number of Characters it meant going through less than positive life events. Death of their parents, getting lost in endless woods or kidnappings were only few of countless examples. However, if the fairytales hadn’t happen over and over again, the mortals would have forgotten them. That’s why the brothers decided to help to improve their lives however they could, even if it meant doing relatively small things. 

When the brothers contemplated new ways how to change the storyworlds for the better, it dawned on them that the solution is right under their noses. The Witches and sorcerers! They are able to use mirrors for a wide range of activities. In their case you can’t keep talking about ordinary mirrors anymore, of course. The spell casters are able due to their reflective tools to foretell the future, observe the past or in the very least communicate with each other over insanely long distances.

A single drop of magic blood and people are capable of doing all these tricks. Wouldn’t it be wonderful to enable those who would never be able to get access to magic doing these things themselves? The ordinary non-story humans have come up with so many inventions already – the telephone, the camera, the television. Why can’t there be a way how to connect all these functions into one machine?

What’s more spells used to keep the mirrors working didn’t need any special ingredients like chicken legs or newt eyes. That was important, the mirrors had to be simple to use and to repair. That was the goal of the Grimm Brothers. That’s how the Mirrorpads and Mirrorphones were born. Those tools were working even in those storyworlds where the natural laws were unfriendly to other kinds of technology. 

Two such Mirrorpad prototypes were produced for personal usage and for trying out new applications. Later, when the inventors were sure the improved mirrors work well enough, they began to produce magical technology for their friends and co-workers. If the fairy talers will take a liking to their new appliances they will start with the mass production of mirror pads and phones. One of the first to ever use a Grimm’s Mirrorpad was Snow White.

Giles lifted his head slowly and looked into the same bright green eyes as were his own. His sibling elaborated: “Remember all the things we’ve accomplished together.”  
The mortals, those living in the reality, were forgetful and each and every generation had to discover the truths of life for itself anew. Despite this vicious circle, this endless, useless fight, there always emerged someone who understood what the other side tried to tell speaking with a voice of ageless tales. 

That beauty isn’t everything. That on a way to fulfilling a dream and during life in general one has to be clever, brave and of kind heart. That you may meet hindrances on your journey but they can be overcome with good friends and strong will. 

Years ago the brothers had promised to stay each other’s best friend and that promise lasted for so long...

“We’ve always watched each other’s back,” Giles said aloud what his brother has been thinking about. Then he added mentally: “Maybe it’s time for each of us to take a different path.”

Unaware of this last thought his older brother has patted him on his back in order to show his younger brother support. “We will talk about this again later.”  
Then both of them left the room.

As soon as the door closed behind them Steve has jumped out of his hideout. The boy didn’t understand the meaning of the discussion between those two men but the memory of that gleaming tablet with moving pictures will be haunting him forever.


	2. Jablko nepadá daleko od stromu CZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apple like no other in the Czech language.

_Skutečný svět, léto 1966, Kalifornie_

Malý Steve si užívá prázdnin. Jezdí na kole, chodí si hrát s kamarády, koupe se s nimi v bazénu a někdy jde sám nebo s kamarády zkoumat okolí.

Chlapci ještě nestačily doschnout vlasy od poslední koupele, projížděl právě na nablýskaném kole čtvrtí, která sousedila s tou, kde stál domov jeho adoptivních rodičů, když se zarazil u jednoho z domů. Vždycky když tudy jel, všímal si domovních čísel a zatím končila ulice číslem 42. Dnes však v řadě podobně šedých dvoupatrových domků stál jeden navíc. Tento měl číslo zakryté popínavou rostlinou. Chlapec svraštil obočí. Přeci tu za den nemohl vyrůst celý dům. 

Steve dojel k plotu a nenápadně se vplížil do zahrady. Zvědavost v něm přehlušila veškeré ohledy na soukromí obyvatel rychle rostoucího domku. V pokoji nikdo nebyl a tak se malý ničema rozhodl vlézt dovnitř. Okno se dalo otevřít lehce a Steve byl útlý a mrštný, tak byl hned v pokoji. Chvíli poslouchal, jestli někdo nejde a pak se začal rozhlížet. Čekal, že najde něco podivného, ale vypadalo to tu stejně jako v kterémkoliv jiném středostavovském obýváku. Televize, pohovka, police s knihami, stůl. Už už se chtěl otočit, když si něčeho všiml. Na stole ležel tenký, hladký předmět. Chlapec se přikradl blíž, aby si tu podivnost mohl prohlédnout. Ukázalo se, že to je destička z pevného, ale lehkého materiálu. Kluk předmět otáčel a na jedné ze stran našel vypálený obrazec. Poznal v něm obrys jablka ale byl z jedné strany vroubkovaný jakoby už někdo ovoce ochutnal.

Nejdřív to nic nedělalo, ale jak Steve destičku otáčel a převracel, někde něco zmáčkl a ta věc se rozsvítila namodralým světlem. Na desce se objevilo několik barevných obrázků. Poklepání na pár z nich mu odhalilo fotky, mapy a i záznam nějakého sportovního přenosu, který viděl v televizi. Rád by si tu destičku prohlédl lépe, ale uslyšel blížící se hlasy. Rychle skočil za křeslo u telky a modlil se, ať ho majitelé domu nenačapají. 

Do pokoje vešli dva muži středního věku. Steve vykukoval jen opatrně, i tak si všiml, že jsou si oba pánové v něčem podobní a v něčem zase odlišní. Že by příbuzní? Každopádně vypadali jako lidé, mluvili americkou angličtinou bez přimíchaného cizího přízvuku a dokonce nosili i výborně padnoucí obleky. 

Silnější z těch dvou uchopil destičku a otáčel ji v dlaních. Když si prohlédl zadní stranu promluvil: „Nakousnuté jablko? To myslíš vážně?” „Jistě. Má je ráda, tak co by ne,” odvětil ten zarostlejší za doprovodu pokrčení ramen. „To ano, ale…,” nedal se ten s knírkem. Pohled stále upřený na chladnou plochu desky. „A navíc jablko je důležité pro její příběh. Na to nemůžeš říct ani popel,” poškádlil ho společník skokem do řeči.

„O to tady nejde. Jen mi přijde nevhodné darovat někomu připomínku, že byl otráven. Ještě ke všemu svým oblíbeným jídlem,” odsekl první nevrle.

Řeč byla o poslední Sněhurce a o upraveném kouzelném zrcátku, které pro ni bratři vyrobili. Skutečně to totiž byli sourozenci a říkali si bratři Grimmové podle těch německých profesorů. 

Ten druhý se na něj zkoumavě zadíval. Znali se už staletí. Byli si bližší, než si kdokoliv dovedl představit a znali tajemství jaká by nikdo jiný nepochopil. Takže oba hned poznali, pokud toho druhého něco trápilo. Vousáč v obleku si chvilku nervózně upravoval manžety. Pak popošel ke stolu a položil svému druhovi ruku na rameno: „Ty se pořád nemůžeš smířit s tím, co jsem řekl, že?“ 

Jeho bratr chvíli zamračeně mlčel, pak se zatvářil víc ztrápeně, než rozzlobeně: „Že chceš zahodit roky, ne, staletí naší společné práce. Čekáš, že se snad budu radovat?“ Opět se na moment odmlčel, než pokračoval: „Slíbili jsme jim, že se budeme snažit lidstvu i příběhům pomáhat, jak budeme moci.“

Příběhy byly pravdivé. Všechny se udály přesně tak, jak byly popsány. Děly se však mimo dosah smrtelníků. Jen hrstka bytostí dostala do vínku schopnost procházet hranicí mezi světy. Dvě z nich se právě bavily v obývacím pokoji s cizím klukem za křeslem. Ne všechny příběhy, ani ty pohádkové, však nebyly vždy plné šťastných konců.

„Jak budeme moci. Ano. Jen si říkám, jestli děláme dobře,“ zašeptal jeho o rok mladší sourozenec. 

Ten druhý s knírkem konečně odložil desku a vstal. Možná až moc prudce, uvědomil si zpětně. „Oni se jimi řídí, Gilesi. Snaží se je napodobovat. To dobré, podotýkám,“ obrátil se na mladšího sourozence, „jakmile jsme otevřeli školu, zvýšila se gramotnost i tady, na druhé straně.“

Giles se smutně zasmál: „Napodobují je, ovšem, jenže pak sepíší příběh plný násilí a nenávisti a nechávají se jím vést taky.“

Jeho bratr Milton se mu zahleděl přímo do tváře, oběma rukama ho mu pevně stiskl ramena. Hledal u něj podporu, kterou mu dodával všechna ta léta předtím: „Není právě to důvod, abychom pokračovali v tom, co jsme začali?“ 

Jeho bratr uhnul očima: „Nemůžeš po nikom chtít, aby se obětoval pro někoho, koho ani nezná.“

Jeho bratr zavrčel v odpověď: „Zvláštní, že tohle jsi neříkal, když jsme školu zakládali.“ Pak jeho obličej i hlas zjihly: „Nemuseli by prožívat životy svých rodičů, kdyby smrtelníci nežili tak krátce a hlavně tak rychle nezapomínali.“

Tam na druhé straně, za závojem představivosti, se odehrávaly různé typy příběhů a to sebou neslo i různorodé proudění času. Někde se zastavil, jinde běžel dvakrát tak rychle, než na Zemi. 

Pohádkové postavy si žily, prožily své příběhy, žily šťastně až do smrti a měly děti. Ty pak také prožívaly své příběhy, v naprosté většině případů se, i když někdy s drobnými obměnami, opakoval příběh jejich rodičů. 

Grimmy napadlo založit školu, kde by novou generaci pohádek učili, jak se postavit k úkolům ve svých příbězích. Díky tomu se nové a nové generace smrtelníků dozvídali o Sněhurce, Popelce a dalších a pohádky se tak dochovaly až dodnes. Nepříjemnou stránkou věci bylo, že některé bytosti byly nuceny prožívat negativní události. Smrt rodičů, ztracení v lese, únosy byly jen některými příklady. Pokud by se však pohádky neodehrávaly znovu a znovu, hrozilo, že by na ně lidé v realitě zapomněli. 

Proto se bratři Grimmové rozhodli postavám z příběhů pomáhat alespoň drobnostmi na přilepšení života. 

Když bratři přemýšleli, jak by ještě mohli pomoci postavám z příběhů ulehčit jejich osudy, vzpomněli si na čarodějky a na to, ke kolika různorodým věcem dokáží používat obyčejná zrcadla. V jejich rukou se samozřejmě už o obyčejných zrcadlech moc mluvit nedá, vždyť s jejich pomocí předpovídají budoucnost, nahlížejí do minulosti anebo si alespoň povídají mezi sebou i kdyby je dělily stovky mil. 

To všechno dokáže člověk s kapkou magie v krvi, proč něco takového neumožnit i těm, kteří se nikdy kouzlit nenaučí? Navíc lidé už vymysleli fotoaparáty, telefony a tolik dalších věcí. Jistě existuje způsob, jak to všechno propojit. 

Dalším faktorem bylo i to, že kouzla na údržbu zrcadel nepotřebovala žádné zvláštní přísady jako byly kuří nožky či mločí oči. Což bylo důležité, zrcadélka musí být lehké užívat i je opravovat. To byl cíl Grimmů. A tak se zrodil nápad na Zrcadlofony a Zrcadlopady, nástroje vhodné pro použití i tam, kde technologie selhává kvůli zákonům světa.

Nejprve vytvořili dva přístroje pro osobní potřebu a pro zkoušení nových funkcí. Pak, když se ujistili, že prototypy fungují obstojně, začali pracovat na přístrojích pro své přátele. Pokud i oni budou zrcadélky nadšení, budou se Zrcadlofony vyrábět ve velkém. Jednou z prvních uživatelek Grimmovského Zrcadlofonu se stala Sněhurka. 

Giles pomalu zvedl hlavu a zadíval se do stejně zelených očí jako měl on sám. Jeho sourozenec pokračoval: „Vzpomeň si na to, co jsme už spolu dokázali.“

Smrtelníci zapomínali a každá generace musela životní pravdy objevovat pro sebe od naprostých začátků. Ale přes tento nekonečný a zdánlivě předem prohraný boj se znovu a znovu objevovali lidé, kteří pochopili, co se jim z druhé strany snažili říct. 

Že krása není všechno. Že v cestě za snem, i v životě vůbec, je potřeba být chytrý, odvážný a mít dobré srdce. Že se na cestách objevují překážky, ale že se dají se silnou vůlí a dobrými přáteli překonat. 

Před dávnými lety si slíbili, že zůstanou nejlepšími přáteli a tolik let jimi opravdu zůstali…

„Vždycky jsme drželi při sobě,“ vyslovil Giles to, na co jeho bratr právě myslel. Pak ho napadlo ještě něco, co již ale nevyřkl: „Možná je čas, abychom šli každý vlastní cestou.“  
Starší bratr ho na znamení podpory poplácal po zádech: „Ještě si o tom promluvíme.“ Pak oba dva z pokoje odešli.

Když se za oběma pány zavřeli dveře, vystřelil Steve ze svého úkrytu a běžel domů. Chlapec nechápal smysl rozmluvy těch dvou, ale vzpomínka na zrcadlící destičku s pohyblivými obrázky v něm zůstala už napořád.


End file.
